Papyrus
Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans and the Second-In-Command of the Royal Guard. Appearance Underfell Papyrus is slightly taller than his Undertale counterpart. He has a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton. His battle body consists of a red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, and almost acts as a cape when worn, as it drags behind him when he walks. Personality Papyrus is a cold, ruthless Royal Guard commander. He cares little about the well being of other monsters, and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone just to set an example. He rarely shows any emotion, and lacks any remorse for his actions, no matter how gruesome or merciless. Papyrus is perfectly fine with manipulating or torturing other to get what he wants, or to benefit the masses. The only person he shows any sort of bond with is his brother Sans, but even he isn't safe from Papyrus' wrath, as their relationship revolves around pain. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is alot more powerful than his Undertale counterpart since he wouldn't hesitate to kill creatures like himself. He would even murder a human numerous times. He can manipulate bones. They would glow red and he can also use telekinesis on a living soul. Fight Deathtraps - Like Undertale, Papyrus would try to capture Frisk with puzzles, only without any help. Only the traps would be deadly and violent. Dry Bonetrousle - As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight would be similar to the one in Undertale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. The fight will end with Papyrus only knocking Frisk out and locking them up in the garage, if Frisk continued to show mercy in the True Pacifist timeline. Relationships Sans - As its is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with. Unfortunately, their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation, to the point where he even makes Sans call him "Boss," as opposed to "bro". Despite all of this, at times it appears to be implied that he cares deeply for his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both. Frisk - Papyrus disliked Frisk and tried alot of ways to kill and bring the human soul to Asgore but failed (True Pacifist) after Frisk stated that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus then helps Frisk by giving them spaghetti which heals 40HP. Then Papyrus gives Frisk his phone number so that they can contact him at any time. Flowey - Papyrus doesn't like Flowey and Flowey doesn't like him. Undyne - Undyne is the only character Papyrus can really call a friend. He and Undyne have a tense friendship but when they are hanging out, they bond alot better than he and Sans would, as well as any other monster in the Underground would.